Das Lied der Wellen
by Juwelenhexe
Summary: Einfach nur eine nette, kleine, romantische Story über Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango und Miroku.


**Das Lied der Wellen von Anna Baer**

Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen. Sie hatten einem Kakerlakendämon (so jedenfalls hatte Kagome ihn benannt) um zwei Splitter erleichtern können. Jetzt saßen sie alle am Feuer und aßen Kagomes Fertignudel.

Inu Yasha und Kagome stritten sich mal wieder: "Inu Yasha! Warum ärgerst du Shippo immer?". "Der blöde Knirps hat sich schon viermal nachgenommen! Ich will auch noch was!", brausste Inu Yasha auf. "Na und? Shippo ist noch jung und muss wachsen!", gab Kagome zurück. "Genau!", meinte eben Genannter fröhlich mampfend. "Ist mir doch egal, ich brauch Kraft!", schoss der Halbdämon los."Opa!", schrie das Mädchen. Miroku und Sango, die bisher schwergent dem Wortgefecht gefolgt waren, wunderten sich:"Wieso Opa?". Kagome grinste. "Na ja, er muss ja mindestens 67 Jahre alt sein, wenn man die Jahre, die er gepennt hat, mitzählt!". Gespannt schauten der Priester und die Dämonenjägerin auf Inu Yasha, wie er wohl reagieren wird, aber der hatte sich bereits schmollend auf seinen Baum verzogen -mit einem Teller Nudelsuppe.

Nach dem Essen wollte die Mädchen noch baden gehen. "Ich helf euch beim ausziehen!", bot sich Miroku an. Klops! Klops! Jetzt hatte er zwei Beulen: eine von Kagome und eine von Sango.

Als sie endlich aus dem Wasser stiegen und sich mit Kagomes Handtüchern abtrockneten, meinte Sango plötzlich: "Glaubst du, er wird jemals damit aufhören?". Völlig überrumpelt fragte Kagome:"Wer soll mit was aufhören?". "Miroku-sama mit dem grabschen.""Würdest du es dir wünschen?", fragte Kagome leise. Sango starrte auf das dunkle Wasser und seufzte fast unhörbar. "Du sagst es!", meinte Kagome. Die Dämonenjägerin riss sich vom Anblick des Wassers los und fragte erstaunt:"Was, oder besser wer, ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?". "Na wer wohl? Ich geb dir einen Tip: er ist unmöglich, halsstarrisch, ist ein alter Stinkstiefel und hat Hundeohren." "Ich glaub, die Antwort kann ich mir sparen!", meinte Sango trocken," aber sag mal, wenn er dir wirklich so auf den Geist geht, warum bist du dann noch hier?". Kagome wurde leicht rot. "Na ja, so schlimm ist es nicht, und außerdem hat er auch seine guten Seiten. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nur seinetwegen hier wäre!". "Welche denn zum Beispiel?". Nun wurde Sango neugierig. Jetzt war es an Kagome das Wasser genau zu beobachten. "Äh... also... er passt immer gut auf mich auf... und wenn man ihn einmal geknackt hat, kann er meiner Meinung nach unheimlich lieb sein...", stotterte sie. Um vom Thema abzulenken, harckte sie bei Sango nach:" Was ist denn jetzt, bist du in Miroku verknallt oder nicht?". Ein bischen zu schnell rief die junge Frau: "Natürlich nicht!". Kagome grinste in sich hinein und schlug vor, doch wieder zu den anderen zu gehen, am Feuer sei es wärmer. Dankbar nickte Sango.

Am Nächsten Morgen brachen sie, von Inu Yasha getrieben, früh auf. Es ging diesmal in ein Gebiet, dass keinem von ihnen in irgendeiner Weise bekannt war. Die Gruppe lief schweigend daher. Inu Yasha und Miroku schmollten noch immer, auch Kagome und Sango waren stiller als sonst und sogar Shippo hielt die Klappe. Irgendwann, es war schon Nachmittag, fauchte Inu Yasha Kagome an:" Wann kommen wir denn endlich zum Juwelensplitter?". Das Mädchen blieb ganz cool und meinte:"Ist noch ein ganzes Stück." Wieder einige Zeit Stille, bis Sango plötzlich rief:"Seht mal, da kommt Kiara! Huhu, Schätzchen!", schrie sie und winkte, ohne zu bemerken, dass Miroku und Inu Yasha sich einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarfen, der nur eins heissen konnte: °Mädchen!°. Die Monsterkatze kam an und legte ihr eine Monstermaus vor die Füsse.

Plötzlich horrchte Inu Yasha auf."Sagt mal, habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte der Hanyou."Nö, aber wir sind ja auch kein Hund!", kam es im Chor zurück. "Aber ich höre ein Rauschen!", beharrte Inu Yasha. "Ein Dämon?", fragte Kagome gespannt. "Nein, den würde ich riechen. Hier riecht es irgendwie nach Salz...". "Lasst uns die Richtung weiterverfolgen, dann werden wir es ja sehen!", schlug Miroku vor. Die Anderen stimmten ihm zu, auch wenn Inu Yasha immer noch rumschnüffelte.

Langsam wurde dass Rauschen auch für die nicht Hunde artigen hörbar. Plötzlich schnippte Kagome mit den Fingern: "Ich habs! Das ist bestimmt das Meer!". "Das Meer?", echote es verwundert. Das Mädchen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Sagt bloß, ihr wisst nicht, was das Meer ist!", fragte sie erstaunt. Die Anderen nickten. "Ich kann euch das schlecht erklären, aber ihr werdet sehen, es ist wunderschön!".

Als sie aus dem Wald traten, standen sie vor einem Hügel, hinter dem etwas zu glitzern schien. Kagome legte gleich einen Zahn zu, während der Rest eher zögerlich näherkam. Ergriffen blieb sie stehen. Nun beeilten sich auch die Anderen. Als sie oben angekommen waren, stockte ihnen der Atem: alles glitzerte im Abendrot, die Sonne versank als Glutball am Horizont und die Wellen schlugen sanft an dem malerischen Strand. Kagome hatte wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen!

"Ich... ich würde vorschlagen, wir bleiben heute nacht hier", schlug Miroku vor. Sango nickte und Kagome meinte leise:"Ja...".

Heimlich warf sie einen Blick auf Inu Yasha. Auch er schien ganz verzaubert. °Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass es selbst ihm gefällt. Vielleicht hat er ja doch noch einen Sinn fürs Schöne außer Kikyo und kann nicht nur kloppen...° Inu Yasha unterbrach ihre Gedanken, indem er fragte:" Wo sollen wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen?". "Wie wäre es dort untem am Strand in einer Sandmulde? Dort haben wir es bequem, können ein Feuerchen machen und sind vor der Witterung geschützt", meinte Sango. Also machten sie sich ans Werk.

"Wo ist eigentlich Kagome?", fragte Miroku. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Shippo, und auch Inu Yasha wusste es nicht. "Ich habe sie vor zwei Minuten verschwinden sehen, sie meinte, sie würde noch eine Runde schwimmen gejen", meinte Sango. Sie stand auf und streckte sich:" Ich geh auch noch ne Runde. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte sie. Miroku schloss sich ihr an, war aber herb enttäuscht, als er merkte, dass sie einen von Kagomes Badeanzügen trug. Auch er bekam eine Badehose zugewiesen. Aber es gab trotzdem genug zu kucken. "Hei!", rief Kagome und winkte von einem Felsen herüber,"Hier bin ich!". Und sie sprang mit einer leichten Drehung ins Meer. Bewundernd schauten Sango und Miroku zu, aber Miroku musste sich erstmal von Sango das Schwimmen beitragen lassen, die es ihrerseits von Kagome gelernt hatte. Vorsichtig probierte er ein paar Züge und als er merkte, dass es klappte, wurde er immer mutiger. Schließlich kam auch Shippo dazu und auch Kagome kraulte herüber, während Inu Yasha und Kiara am Ufer zurück blieben. Ausgelassen spielten sie im immer schlechter werdenden Licht.

Inu Yasha saß allein auf dem Hügel, als sich plötzlich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte. "Was machst du hier?", fragte Kagome leise. Er antwortete nicht. Sie seufzte und setzte sich, klatschnass wie sie war, neben ihn. "Das Meer ist etwas wunderbares, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!", sagte der Hanyou fast unhörbar. "Ich weiss...", murmelte Kagome gedank-enverloren. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigent da, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich meinte das Mädchen:"Als mein Vater starb, war ich oft am Meer." Erstaunt sah Inu Yasha sie an. Wie in Trance redete sie weiter:" Er starb bei einem Auto-

unfall, als ich acht war. Ich lag mit Fieber auf der Rückbank, als es passierte. Ein Geisterfahrer ist vorne in unser Auto gefahren. Als ich zwei Tage später im Krankenhaus aufwachte, war mein Vater schon tot." Wieder versank sie in düsteres Schweigen. Der Hanyou betrachte sie nachdenklich. Er wusste zwar, dass Kagome mit ihrem jüngerem Bruder, ihrer Mutter und ihrem Opa zusammen lebte, hatte sich aber noch keine Gedanken über ihren Vater gemacht. Das mochte daran liegen, dass er seinen eigenen Vater nur vom Hörsagen kannte. Plötzlich lachte Kagome bitter auf und meinte: Na ja, was rede ich hier für einen Blödsinn, ich gehe dann mal wieder zu den Anderen." Sie erhob sich und ging langsam davon. Inu Yasha sah ihr noch lange nach.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sango krank. Sie hatte Fieber, konnte kaum noch aufrecht stehen und murmelte im Fieberwahn wirres Zeug. "Es ist nur eine Grippe, nichts besonderes!", versuchte Kagome Miroku und Shippo zu beruhigen. Auch Inu Yasha machte sich Sorgen, aber er zeigte das natürlich nicht so deutlich. Kagome kümmerte sich um die Kranke, flößte ihr regelmäßig Wasser ein und machte ihr eine Art Wadenwickel. Als Sango endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, erbot sich Miroku bei ihr zu bleiben und schickte sie mit den Worten, "Ich mach das schon, mach du auch mal was anderes!", weg. Sie erhob sich und meinte: "OK, ich geh dann noch eine Runde schwimmen. Aber ruf mich, wenn sich etwas an ihrem Zustand ändert, klar!", schärfte sie ihm ein. Der Priester nickte und sie machte sich auf den Weg.

Prustend tauchte Kagome wieder auf. °Ah, dass tut gut! Schwimmen ist schon was Schönes! Wie es Sango wohl geht?°. In dem Moment kam Shippo angerannt. Er war ganz aufgeregt und rief: "Kagome! Kagome, komm schnell! Sie ist aufgewacht, aber es geht ihr nicht besser!". Wie der Blitz war sie aus dem Wasser und bei ihrer Freundin. Als sie sie erreicht hatte, erschrack sie: der sonst so gesunde Teint ihrer Freundin war verschwunden, sie wurde abwechselnd rot und weiß, teils Zombie, teils Tomate, wie Inu Yasha meinte, wofür er ein dickes "SITZ!" von Kagome kassierte. "Sango, wie geht es dir?", flüsterte sie. "Miserabel", meinte Sango mit einem gequältem Lächeln, dass ihr keiner abnahm. "Sag mal, hast du vielleicht eine Verletzung, die dir jetzt vielleicht besonders weh tut?", kam Kagome gleich zur Sache. "Ja... ja. Unten am Bein...", sagte Sango und schon war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Sofort machte sich Kagome an ihren Beinen zu schaffen. "Warum wolltest du das wissen?", fragte Miroku nach. "Weil ich glaube, dass sie eine ziemlich üble Entzündung hat!", sie deutete auf eine schlimm aussehende Wunde, die verkrustet war und aus der schon Eiter quoll, "Siehst du? Das hat sich entzündet und das Salzwasser gestern hat auch nicht gerade geholfen!". Nun kam auch Inu Yasha, angelockt vom Gestank des Eiters, an. "Bäh, was stinkt denn hier so?". "So, helft mir mal", ordnete Kagome, seine Frage überhörend, an, "Inu Yasha, du hälst ihre Häne fest, Miroku, du nimmst die Beine, Shippo mach ein Feuer an! Ich hole ein Messer!". Als alle vorbereitungen getroffen waren, hielt sie das Messer ins Feuer, bis es gereinigt war. Dann nahm sie es, setzte sich zu Sango und schnitt mit einem glatten Schnitt den ganzen Eiter und die Kruste weg! Sango bäumte sich auf vor Schmerz, aber Inu Yasha und Miroku hielten sie gut. "So, jetzt muss ich es nur Reinigen, danke!", meinte Kagome heilfroh, es überstanden zu haben. "Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Shippo ganz weiß im Gesicht. "Das ganze Zeug musste raus, sonst wäre die Wunde noch schlimmer geworden. So kann sie noch mal sauber heilen. So ein Blödsinn, die Wunde nicht zu reinigen! Ein Glück, dass ich letztens ein Buch darüber gelesen habe, sonst... Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken!", erklärte Kagome, "Festhalten musstet ihr sie, sonst hätte sie sich nachher noch selbst verletzt!". Miroku und Inu Yasha lößten sich vom Anblick der Wunde und ließen Sango loß. Die war schon wieder ohnmächtig. "Und was jetzt?", fragte der Priester vorsichtig. Er machte sich Sorgen. °Was wenn Kagome etwas falsch gemacht hat? Dann wird Sango vielleicht... Nein, lieber nicht daran denken!°. Auch Kagome, Shippo und Inu Yasha schienen ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen. Selbst Inu Yasha war blass. "Jetzt nehmt ihr erst ein Bad, nicht dass ihr auch noch was abgekriegt habt. Ich halte solange Wache. Wenn ihr fertig seit, lößt mich einer von euch ab. Es muß immer einer bei ihr sein." Miroku ließ Sango nur ungern allein zurück, aber er sah ein, dass es sinnvoll war. Inu Yasha machte sich weniger Sorgen, er wollte nicht so gerne ins Wasser, aber Kagome lößte auch dieses Problem mit einem deftigem "SITZ! SITZ! SITZ! SITZ! SITZ! SITZ!". Einzig und allein Shippo hatte nichts dagegen mal hier wegzukommen. Kiara war nicht dazu bewegen, ihre Herrin zu verlassen, aber für sie galt dass mit dem Baden sowieso nicht.

Kagome schreckte auf. °Was ist los? Bin ich eingedöst?°. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie das leise Stöhnen nicht geträumt hatte. Sango war wach! "Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie. "Mein Bein... tut nicht... mehr... so weh... Was ist passiert? Da war plötzlich so ein stechender Schmerz und dann war alles schwarz...", murmelte die Kranke. Kagome beugte sich über sie, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Das war ich. Tut mir Leid,... ich musste es tun...", flüsterte sie, aber da war die Dämonenjägerin schon wieder eingeschlafen.

"Da sind wir wieder!". rief Miroku. Schon hockte er neben ihr. "Gibt es was neues?", fragte er gespannt. "Ja, sie ist kurz aufgewacht. Ihrem Bein geht es besser. Keine Angst, sie ist stark. Wo ist Inu Yasha?". "Sitzt auf einem Baum und schmollt, weil du ihm zum Baden verdonnert hast." "Ach, der soll sich mal nicht so anstellen, er sieht ja, was passieren kann!". Miroku sah sie von der Seite an. Sie wirkte total übermüdet. "Los jetzt geh du auch schlafen, du bist ja völlig fertig!", ermahnte er sie. Sie war viel zu müde, um zu wiedersprechen, und so stand sie auf. "OK, ich bade noch kurz, dann gehe ich auch schlafen!".

Als Inu Yasha nach einiger Zeit kam, um Miroku abzulösen, fand er den Priester in betender Stellung sitzend, Sangos Hand haltend. "So, du kannst dich jetzt hinlegen, ich passe schon auf!", meinte er. Miroku zuckte zusammen, er war so in seine Gebete vertieft, dass er den herannahenden Hanyou nicht bemerkt hatte, aber er ließ Sangos Hand nicht los. "Nein nein, lass mal, schlaf du nur, ich bleib hier. Aber, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und nach Kagome sehen? Sie ist schon vor ein paar Stunden zum Strand gegangen?", fragte er. Inu Yasha brummte etwas von "Immer Ärger mit den Frauen", aber er ging.

Als Kagome am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie zerschlagen. °Als ob ich auf dem blankem Boden geschlafen hätte!°. Sie richtete sich auf und merkte dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Sie lag auf dem Hügel vor dem Meer. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder: sie hatte noch auf dem Hügel gesessen und gesungen, und irgendwann musste sie eingeschlafen sein. Ein weicher Stoff glitt von ihren Schultern. °Das ist ja das Oberteil von Inu Yashas Suikan! Was macht das denn hier?°. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder: °Sango!°. Schnell lief sie los. Als sie bei der Kranken ankam, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen: Miroku saß schlafend neben ihr, Shippo lag ausgestreckt neben ihm, Inu Yasha lehnte an einer Düne und hatte ebenfalls die Augen zu!

°Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die müde war!°. Sango war von dem Gelächter wach geworden, schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf. Auch sie musste lachen, als sie die schlafende Bande um sich herum bemerkte. Schnell war Kagome bei ihr. "Bleib liegen! Du bist noch krank!", meinte sie. "Oh mann, ich fühl mich, als hätte ich einen vor den Kopf gekriegt! War es echt so schlimm?", fragte sie benommen. Die Freundin nickte. "Ja, dass war es. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen! Ein paar Tage Ruhe und du bist wieder fit!", machte sie ihr Hoffnung, "Aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein und mach sowas nie wieder! Ich hatte echt Angst um dich! Und ich war nicht die einzige...", ermahnte sie sie. "Wie, du warst nicht die Einzige? Sag bloss dieser Haufen hat sich auch Sorgen gemacht!", fragt Sango erstaunt. Wieder nickte Kagome. "Ja, und wie! Als ich irgendwann eingeschlafen bin, haben sie die ganze Nacht Wache gehalten!", bekräftigte sie, "Mann, was glaubst du denn?". Sango lächelte. "Ich bin noch müde...". "Dann schlaf jetzt! Ich bring die hier schon wieder auf Trab", meinte Kagome beruhigend, doch dass hörte Sango schon nicht mehr.

Langsam wurden auch die anderen wach.Angelockt von dem Duft des Essens, dass Kagome ihnen überdeutlich zubereitete, kamen sie nach und nach an die Feuerstelle und setzten sich. Nur Miroku weigerte sich Sango allein zu lassen, nachdem er gehört hatte dass sie aufgewacht war. Also servierte Kagome ihm das Essen eben dort. Als sie zurückkehrte, fand sie Inu Yasha mal wieder auf Shippo einschlagend wieder. °Oh mann, könnte er nicht einmal damit aufhören?°. Sie feuerte ein paar SITZ! ab und dann war Ruhe. Kagome wollte sich schon hinsetzten, als ihr beim Anblick von Inu Yasha der Suikan wieder einfiel. Sie griff ihn sich (den Suikan!) und gab ihn dem Hanyou mit den Worten "Danke fürs zudecken!" zurück. Er sah sie nur kurz an. Sie setzte sich und aß normalweiter und bemerkte nicht, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. °Verdammt, warum werde ich eigentlich rot? Es ist ja nichts dabei! Komisch eigentlich, dass sie nicht ausgeflippt ist wie sonst...°, grübelte er. Dann dachte er wieder an vergangene Nacht. Er hatte sie singen sehen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er im Schatten ge-standen hatte und ihr zugehört hatte, doch es musste sehr lange gewsen sein. Er hatte nichts von dem verstanden, was sie sang (es war englisch), aber ihre Stimme... wie sie dagesessen hatte und geweint hatte... Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte ihn dass tief berührt. Dann war sie eingeschlafen und er war zu ihr gegangen. Wie friedlich sie da lag... er hatte sie zugedeckt und war leise wieder zu Miroku gegangen. Jetzt sah sie ihn an. "Ist was?", fragte sie ruhig. Er wandte sich ab. "Nee, nichts."

Der Tag verging ohne weitere Besonderheiten. Am Abend wachte Sango erneut auf und diesmal ging es ihr schon erheblich besser. Sie bedankte sich bei Miroku für's Aufpassen, versicherte ihm jedoch, dass er ruhig auch mal was anderes machen könnte. Er machte sich zwar immer noch Sorgen, war aber dankbar. Ihm waren schon die Füße eingeschlafen. Also drehte er eine kleine Runde.

Als er den kleinen Wald verließ, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. Er lief ein wenig schneller. Es wurde immer lauter, je näher er dem Hügel kam, und schließlich erkannte er es: es war Kagome, die singend auf dem Hügel saß. Andächtig blieb er stehen. Er hatte sie noch sie singen gesehen. Wie herrlich das klang... Andächtig blieb er stehen. "Wunderschön, nicht war?", meinte jemand neben ihm. Miroku zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Sango gar nicht bemerkt. "Du solltest doch liegen bleiben!", ermahnte er sie im Flüsterton. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du so lange wegbliebest. Daher bin ich aufgestanden und ein bischen rumgelaufen. Da habe ich sie gehört und bin hierhin gekommen", meinte Sango leise. Miroku betrachtete sie im Mondlicht. Mit nichts erinnerte die schöne junge Frau neben ihm an die Kranke, um deren Leben sie alle gebangt hatten und die schon an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden hatte. Der Mondschein fiel auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare flatterten im Wind. "Weisst du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?", fragte er leise. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann verschränkte sie ihre Hand in seiner. So standen sie noch lange da.

Keiner von den beiden bemerkte Inu Yasha, der halb verdeckt hinter einem Baum stand. Auch er sah zu Kagome. Er verstand immer noch nicht was sie sang, aber die Melodie und der Klang ihrer Stimme schien ihn zu hypnotiesiren. Und da war sie wieder, diese grosse Traurigkeit, die ihn schon gestern ergriffen hatte und die sich auch auf Kagomes Gesicht abzeichnete. In Gedanken verfluchte er sich selbst, da er nicht wusste, woran es lag. Kagomes Stimme erstarb kurz, offenbar war ihr Lied zu Ende. Inu Yasha überlegte, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen, aus Angst, sie würde aufhören.

Kagome sang und sang, ihr Kopf wurde frei und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Das ging ihr immer so, wenn sie alles raussingen konnte, ging es ihr gut, dann war sie... frei. Die Worte purzelten nur so aus ihr heraus, sie sang sich alles von der Seele. Wieder begann sie:

"I see your face in the station  
I feel you in the school  
I kiss you in my dreams  
I remember on you everywhere

You've gone with me to the sea  
You've wrote me a loveletter  
You've met me in a spanish cafe  
I've felt that you love me

I see your face in the station  
I feel you in the school  
I kiss you in my dreams  
I remember on you everywhere

You've given me all the love  
I need  
Youve put your arms around me and said  
That you never let me go

I see your face in the station  
I feel you in the school  
I kiss you in my dreams  
I remember on you everywhere

You've told me your dreams  
You wanna travel to another countrys  
You wanna swim in the sea  
And youwanna fly with me

I miss you (3x)  
And now I see you stand in the rain  
And feel a tear on my skin...".

Kagome fühlte, dass die Tränen wiederkamen. Sie liebte dieses Lied, ihr Vater hatte es geschrieben, als er sich einmal mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hatte. Leise weinte sie vor sich hin.

Inu Yasha löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er wollte schon gehen, sich heimlich davon schleichen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er hasste es, wenn sie weinte. Doch was sollte er machen? Zu ihr gehen und sie trösten? Wie würde sie reagieren? Was sollte er sagen? Hey, ich hab dich singen gehört, war echt schön? Und was dann? Konnte er das überhaupt? Sie trösten? Nee, entschied er sich. Nein. Das schaffte er nicht, dass wollte er nicht schaffen. Langsam löste sich sein Erstarrung, er wandte sich ab. Da durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz: sie hatte seinen Namen gesagt! °Hat sie mich etwa bemerkt?°, überlegte er schon, als er merkte, dass sie nur mit sich selbst redete. Sie schluchzte leise, und er musste sich sehr ansrengen, um sie zu verstehen.

Kagome weinte immer noch. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie merkte, dass es gut tat, sich mal so richtig auszuheulen. Seit jener Nacht im Krankenhaus hatte sie nicht mehr so geheult. Alles kam wieder in ihr hoch: Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht, wie ihr Vater gesungen hatte, um sie aufzumuntern, wie es plötzlich hell wurde, wie das Glas splitterte und er schrie... all das sah sie plötzlich wieder in schrecklicher Genauigkeit vor sich. Und der Moment, als sie aufgewacht war, mit schweren Wunden und der Gewißheit, dass er nicht mehr lebte. Sie sah es noch vor sich: Wie ihre Mutter leichenblass neben ihr saß, ihren kleinen Bruder im Arm, und wie der Chefarzt nüchtern sagte: "Tut mir Leid für dich, aber er ist tot." Er ist tot... er ist tot... er kommt nicht wieder ... in dem Moment war für sie eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Monatelang hatte sie sich isoliert, hatte nichts mit den ganzen fröhlichen Leuten zutun haben wollen, die alle noch ihre Eltern hatten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie wieder ins normale Leben zurückgefunden hatte. Und auch dann war immer ein unsichtbarer Schatten über ihr gelegen, und nachts hatte die Einsamkeit sie fast erdrückt. Die Mutter gab sich alle Mühe, ihr ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen, und Kagome war ihr sehr dank-

bar für alles, was sie für sie getan hatte und für die Liebe, die sie ihr gab, und doch... richtig glücklich wurde sie erst, als sie Inu Yasha und die anderen kennen lernte. Dort hatte sie zum erstem mal wieder aus vollem Herzen gelacht. °Was hat Kaede noch über Kikyou und Inu Yasha gesagt: Zwie Menschen, die in ihrer Einsamkeit halt beieinander suchen. Wie recht sie doch hatte! Ich hätte niemals hierhin kommen dürfen oder gleich einen Schlussstrich ziehen müssen. Ich gehöre nicht hierher! Diese Welt ist nunmal nicht die meinige.°

"Geh bitte nicht!". Kagome zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die letzten drei Sätze laut ausgesprochen hatte. Überrascht sah sie auf, konnte aber nicht aufhören zu weinen. Inu Yasha stand am Waldrand und sah zu ihr rüber. Kagome sah zu ihm durch einen Schleier aus Tränen herüber. Hatte er schon lange dort gestanden? Schnell ging er zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie. "Bitte geh nicht! Ich würde dich schrecklich vermissen!", flüsterte er. Sie drückte sich eng an ihn und nahm seine Hand. "Aber...", versuchte sie zu wiedersprechen. "Kein aber! Bitte, bleib hier! Lass mich nicht alleine!", bat er sie, "Bitte!". Kagome hatte ihn noch nie um etwas bitten hören. Warum tat er das? Sie war doch nur Kagome, nicht Kikyou, nur Kagome! Noch immer kullerten ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, ihre Schultern bebten und ab und zu drangen noch Schluchzer aus ihrer Kehle. Inu Yasha drückte sie fest an sich. Er liebte sie, dass war ihm in dem Moment klargeworden, als sie zusammenbrach. Es tat ihm weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. Sie hatte ihm immer geholfen, ihn nie als das gesehen, 'WAS' er war, sondern immer 'WIE' er war, hatte ihn bei seiner Suche unterstützt, hatte immer an ihn geglaubt. Jetzt war es an ihm, ihr zu helfen. "Bitte, hör doch auf zu weinen! Ich bin doch bei dir. Gemeinsam werden wir das schon schaffen! Bitte bleib hier! Ich brauche dich!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, was leider nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte. Als sie sich, immer noch tränenüberströmt, zu ihm umdrehte, küsste er die Tränen einfach weg. Langsam fanden seine Lippen den Weg zu den ihren.

**ENDE DER GESCHICHTE**


End file.
